Escapade
by Stylexo
Summary: UK x Canada/MapleTea drabble. England and Canada had better plans than to sit and listen to a meeting. So why not excuse yourself from it to have some fun inside a bathroom?


**This will probably be my last drabble for awhile, as I need to get back to work on my 100 Themes Challenge and my Love, Lovino Vargas story as well. The same friend who asked for AmeCan is getting a MapleTea drabble now. So this is for you, ******. I'm not sure she wants her name being said so that's why It's censored. ^^" **

**This drabble was gonna be a cute, then it turned into... Ehh just read the warning label. But I'm not great at writing these types of things. I tried. Both country and human names are used.**

_**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Warnings: Sexual content, blowjob, handjob.**_

* * *

"Just get up and go, Matthew. It's not like the others will notice."

"You have a point.. But what will you do?" Canada asked as he looked up at England.

"I'll just excuse myself as always. At least it won't be suspicious since they can't see you walking out with me."

The two countries went inside the meeting room with one another.

"Yo, Iggy! What's up?" a cheerful voice beamed from somewhere in the meeting room.

England made his way towards the empty seat beside America, pulling out his chair and sitting down, refusing to look at him.

"What's up, dude?" America asked, leaning over towards him, getting close to his face, enough to make him a little uncomfortable.

"Get out of my face you git!" England sighed, not really meaning suddenly jump out at him like that.

The American huffed. "I was just asking how you were, since I haven't seen you in a few weeks. I was hoping maybe we could hang out after the meeting. Go eat at Mic D's or something."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. But I suppose we could hang out after this is over with." England looked down at the stack of papers in front of him.

"Really? Sweet!" Alfred hugged his friend and sat back down, straightening his clothes.

By that time, Germany had told everyone to be quiet so the meeting could start. He scanned the room, looking for somebody to start off with their speech and ideas. First to talk ended up being Hungary.

While Hungary was talking, England saw Canada stand from his seat and walk out of the room. He decided to stand himself. When he did, Hungary had stopped talking and all eyes went on him.

"Is there a problem as to why you interrupted her, England?" Germany asked him.

"My apologies, but I need to be excused to the bathroom for a bit. I'm feeling a little nauseous." he lied.

The German sighed. "Please go. I do not need you hurling in the middle of a meeting."

Germany waited for England to leave the room before asking Hungary to continue where she left off.

England calmly walked to the mens' bathroom and went inside, scanning the place for Canada. He found him leaning against the wall. He walked over to him with a smile on his face.

"Sorry it took awhile."

"I've only been waiting for about three minutes."

England leaned in and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He put his hands on both sides of the younger blonde, trapping him against the wall.

The Canadian reached up and wrapped his arms around the Brit's neck as he turned his head so the kiss could be deepened. He felt smooth hands trail up inside the front of his shirt, reaching towards his chest. Suddenly his stomach and chest was exposed to the cold air. He felt a tongue trace across his right nipple while his left was being pinched and played with. A low moan escaped his mouth as England smirked.

England got down on his knees and undid the buckle that was in front of him. He undid Matthew's pants and pulled his member out. He rubbed his thumb across the head, paying close attention to the slit. He opened his mouth and took him in, looking up to seeing his boyfriend's reactions.

Matthew was blushing like crazy, yet he seemed to be enjoying getting his dick played with.

Arthur began sucking on the now hardened cock, teasing it's underside with his tongue at the same time. He felt hands run through his blonde locks of hair as he sucked on the member.

He grabbed ahold of Matthew's legs as he began to bob his head back and forth, earning several moans from him.

He stopped bobbing his head, and slowly removed the cock from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth. He looked up at Canada and smirked. He took his hand and started jerking him off, rubbing his hand up and down in a fast motion.

Without a warning, cum shot out at him, hitting him in the face and getting in his hair. He licked the cum that had got on his fingers, tasting it. He stood up and smiled at his lover, who simply smiled back.

"I love you, Matthew." Arthur said.

"I love you, too." the Canadian replied back while leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
